fables_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Elemental (Earth-01)
Elementals are a supernatural species who possess power over fire, air, earth, and water; they are also virtually immortal and whenever an Elemental dies, their soul is reincarnated into a new body, meaning that there is almost always a living representative for each element at any one time. History Ancient History Before 3500 BC, Mera, Magnum, Zephyr, and their leader Hellfire were cast from one universe and traveled to Earth. The four were immortal and possessed power over water, earth, air and fire. Appearing as gods, they ruled a kingdom together and were at bliss until they sought to extend their domain to what would become Egypt. Mera eventually took pity on the inhabitants of Earth and decided to take action against the other Elementals. Young warrior Dan and the wizard Garrett untied with Mera, using her life force and Elemental powers to create the Ruby Scarab, which sapped the other other Elementals' powers and destroyed them; the Ruby Scarab was then placed on a floating island in space. However, in the millennia that follows the Elementals were reincarnated over and over again, constantly pulled towards each other and the Ruby Scarab which held a great deal of their powers. As a result of this event, the Water Elemental's betrayal would go on to echo and repeat itself several times through history. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality:' The Elementals are virtually immortal, and preserve an everlasting youthful appearance after reaching adulthood. Even if they die physically, their spirits are sent to their extra-dimensional garden, and they can be reincarnated on Earth under various circumstances. *'Enhanced Condition:' The Elementals possess enhanced strength (lifting approximately 5 tons) and they heal rapidly. *'Elemental Manipulation:' The Elementals possesses the ability to mentally manipulate one the four basic elements of nature: fire, water, earth, and air. They do so by means of a psionic interaction with the substances on a molecular level. *'Energy Manipulation:' The Elementals can manipulate other energies, notably forming force fields or opening dimensional portals. Weaknesses *'Magic:' The Elementals are susceptible to the powers of magic. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Ruby Scarab, Star of Threbe, or the Horn of Hypnos. *'Mortality: ' Despite their mystical attributes, the Elementals are still human and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. blood loss, suffocation, etc.). However, the Elementals can get around this weakness through the use of magic. At the height of their powers, the Elementals were nigh-immortal and had a great deal of superhuman durability. Known Elementals |-|Fire= *Hellfire (c. 3500 BC) *Matthew Abroholos Elephanta (1922 - 1950) *Jonathan Lowell Spencer Storm (1997 - present) |-|Air= *Zephyr (c. 3500 BC) *Emma Bloom (1925 - 1945) *Sofía Mantega (1997 - present) |-|Water= *Mera (c. 3500 BC) *Saleen (c. 500 BC - 323 BC) *Dylan Caspian Seaton (1997- present) |-|Earth= *Magnum (c. 3500 BC) *Lydia Hale (1924 - 1939) *Brion Markov (1998 - Present) Notes *The symbol used to represent the main four elements is a circle divided into quarters ⊕. This is also the real-life astronomical symbol of Planet Earth. *The Elementals are often reborn during specific seasons: **The Fire Elemental is normally born during the summer season. **The Air Elemental is normally born during the autumn season. **The Water Elemental is normally born during the winter season. **The Earth Elemental is normally born during the spring season. *The water elemental seems to able to read and understand sea dialect inherent!y in every life. Category:Earth-01